Why Nyokais Should Brush Their Teeth Often
by enki-sama
Summary: Sanshi the traumatized nyokai... Definitely yaoi... Taiou and Taiki.


Twelve Kingdoms Fanfiction

Title: Why Nyokais Should Brush Their Teeth Often

Written by: enki-sama

Pairing: Taiou and Taiki

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: Twelve Kingdoms and all its characters belong to Ono Fuyumi. I am merely borrowing them to have some fun.

Summary: Sanshi the traumatized nyokai... Definitely yaoi... Taiou and Taiki.

Notes: Dedicated to Kelly who provided the starting sentence of the fic and got me laughing like crazy during class when I checked my handphone... Well, serve me right for not paying attention during lessons... (",)

* * *

"Dear dear Kouri, come on, open your mouth, say ahhh..." 

Sanshi blinked as she pushed the door leading to the king's chambers open. She didn't just hear Taiou-sama said that, did she?

Upon entering the room, the sight that greeted her confirmed that she had indeed heard Taiou-sama say that. Why so? Well, if you had been in her shoes (or hooves in this case), you would understand. After all, it is not every evening that you would step into the king's chambers to find the Taiho seated comfortably on the king's lap itself, and been fed grapes from the king's hand. Nooooo, that's not a common sight at all...

"Ou-sama, what are you doing?" Sanshi couldn't help but ask, the tone of apprehension not unnoticed by the two people in the room.

"Why, Kouri told me that he dislike fruits, and I thought I'll just help by feeding him," Taiou answered nonchalantly.

Sanshi narrowed her eyes as she looked at the Taiho.

'Why that minx! Taiki probably hate fruits as much as that Enki-sama hate peaches!'

As if sensing her thoughts, the said Taiho seated on his king's lap blushed slightly as he lowered his eyes just a notch down. But he still accepted the next grape offered to him from the king's dark callused fingers.

Sanshi watched from the doorway as the young black-haired kirin chewed on the emerald-coloured fruit thoughtfully, swallowed, and then shamelessly tug on the king's sleeve for another one.

Taiou smiled down at him, his hand reaching onto the plate to pluck another of the fruit off the wooden stem and offered it to his kirin.

"Want more?" He asked, still smiling that goofy, squishy smile that is reserved only for the Taiho.

Taiki nodded his head wordlessly, a chubby finger pointing to his open mouth.

"Ok." Taiou nodded before continuing. "One Suyu landing... landing... landing..."

And 'pop' goes another grape into Taiki's opened mouth.

Sanshi almost thought that was the sound of a vein on her forehead bursting, but she still held her tongue.

"Gyousou, you are so childish..." Taiki said, giggling, after he had swallowed the grape.

"All for you, my Kouri," Taiou replied smoothly, tapping his Kouri on the nose gently with one finger.

"Ne, want me to feed you a grape too?" Taiki asked impishly.

"Sure." Taiou answered, bringing the plate to before Taiki's eyes.

Sanshi then watched as the Taiho picked one jade-hued grape and plucked it off, after which Taiou just put the plate on the side table next to him.

With both eyes closed, mouth open wide, and one finger pointing to his mouth, Taiou was a ridiculous sight to behold at that moment. But Taiki simply giggled and popped the grape into his mouth. Taiou looked at him disappointedly, looking for all the world like a child who had his newest toy taken away from him. However, that look soon turned into a wide-eyed one, as Taiki grab hold of his face, pulled him downwards, and plastered their mouths together for a deep kiss, tongues, grape and all.

Sanshi looked away politely and counted to ten under her breath while the two people in front of her battled for the grape with their tongues.

When they finally broke apart, during which Sanshi had counted to ten more than ten times during that time period, Sanshi realized rather belatedly that Taiou probably knew about fruits being Taiki's favourite food in the world already but had gone along with the game.

Taking this chance, Sanshi opened her mouth to interrupt the lovey-dovey atmosphere of the room that is threatening to overwhelm everything before her now.

"I came to ask if Taiho will be returning to his chambers tonight. I guess I have the answer already."

With that, she turned on her heels (or rather hooves) and began to walk out the room, closing the doors of the room along the way.

Before the door could close completely however, Sanshi was able to hear some more of their conversation.

"Would you like another grape?" Came Taiki's sultry voice that promised something more than just the grapes alone.

"With pleasure."

Sighing, Sanshi mentally reminded herself to brush her teeth before she goes to bed that night.

End

Author's notes: I came up with the idea for this fic when I was queuing up in school to buy fruit juice, and the people in front of me were rather rudely and ridiculously buying for their entire table. This irritated the hell out of me, until I saw that there were grapes that day. Seeing the small bowls of grapes in the fridge, I had this idea to write this fic. However, not even a sappy Tai-koku fic could give me the patience to continue queuing. After waiting for 20 minutes, I decided enough was enough and went off. By the way, I love fruits too. But it wouldn't hurt to have a Taiou to feed me fruits... =D


End file.
